Récit sans queue ni tête
by RoDelta
Summary: Voici quelque texte complètement fou et sans rapport les uns avec les autres. simple délire avec mon atelier d'écriture ou moi-même XD. Ne chercher pas à me rattraper je suis partit trop loin !
1. Présentation en bon et du forme

Malgré mes 18 ans qui approchent à grand pas, je reste naïve et gamine.

Assez paradoxale et complexe, je zappe entre plusieurs caractères très différents.

Des fois discrète, transparente et muette tel un fantôme, d'autre fois plus extravagante, bavard et excentrique.

D'autres jours, je suis plus stricte et carrée et j'aime que tout soit parfais alors qu'il y a deux minutes j'étais relâche, détendu voir négligente comme la flemmarde que je suis.

A la fois insensible aux insultes et aux coups bas et adorant les compliments, je suis très secrète et ne montre jamais ma colère, ma rage ou ma tristesse (sauf cas exceptionnels).

Pas violente pour un sou, je me défoule dans mon imaginaire avec les musiques que j'affectionne tant.

Complètement fan des gameplays sur les jeux d'horreur type Alien Isolation ou Five Night At Freddy's (même s'ils m'ont rendu parano), j'aime pas mal jouer à Yandere Simulator ou à d'autres jeux de ce type.

Otaku hystérique, je lis surtout des shonen et pas mal de fantastique en générale.

Lisant très peu de romans, (et détestant les lectures données par le collège et/ou le lycée) lorsqu'un roman m'intéresse, il est fini en 3 jours.

Aimant principalement traîner sur mon ordi, il m'arrive de troquer ma souris contre un critérium. Très solitaire, j'apprécie autant la tranquillité de ma chambre en compagnie de mon imagination que les allées bondées d'une JapanExpo en compagnie de mes amies.

En somme, si d'apparence je peux paraître banale à en pleurer, je suis hors norme et décalée quand apprend à me connaître.


	2. 18 ans

Les années pèsent sur mes frêles épaules. Désormais, le temps insouciant de l'enfance est derrière moi. Les portes du monde des adultes m'obligent à avancer. Jusqu'à présent, des rubans me rattachaient au monde réel. Des rubans qui se déchiraient par endroits de par mon imagination débordante. Aujourd'hui les doux rubans à mes poignets et mes chevilles sont remplacés par des chaines froides et dures. Elles m'enserrent la gorge et la poitrine, je suffoque ! Elles sont responsabilités, problèmes, devoirs et restrictions.

Dans ce monde, plus aucune fantaisie n'est acceptée, plus aucune rêverie n'est tolérée, plus aucune distraction n'est admise. Rien, les joies, les rires et les rêves d'enfants sont remplacés par les pleurs, les haines et l'amertume des adultes. Car maintenant, le plus lourd et le plus dur des printemps repose sur mes épaules et fait fléchir mes genoux.

Pourrais-je un jour briser ces chaines et me libérer des contraintes de ce monde ? Seul l'avenir me le dira !

bon celui là est beaucoup plus dark que le précédent, je le sais : petit coup de déprime !

reviews ?


	3. J'ai dormi (partie 1)

Ma sœur est juste adorable. Je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! Allongée en boulle sur mon matelas improvisé, je profite de sa chaleur encore présente. Mes mains s'y agrippent frénétiquement, laissant quelque griffure par-ci par-là. Mon corps à moitié dénudé frissonne : il est si doux ! Mes dents mordent le matelas sans le vouloir. Je tire dessus et arrache un morceau. Je commence à mâcher le morceau entre mes dents…et c'est la fin ! Je me relève violemment et m'acharne comme une folle sur le matelas. J'attrape des morceaux dans tous les azimutes. Et je fini par le trouver : un trésor ! Le trésor qui se cache au fond de chacun. Je le saisis doucement, comme un oiseau fragile. Je le regarde et mes yeux pétilles : il est si doux, si petit, si … appétissant ! Je ferme les yeux et mords dedans à pleine bouche. Son jus me coule abondamment sur les mains et je profite. C'est tendre, moelleux et unique ! Je m'écroule de tout mon long un sourire béat sur les lèvres, le morceau de mon trésor entre les dents. Je le sers contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur lui revivre la musique qu'il n'émet plus. Un cœur, c'est doux quand s'est vivant mais délicieux quand c'est mort. Un corps, c'est chaud quand s'est vivant c'est confortable quand s'est sans vie !


	4. J'ai dormie (partie 2)

Je suis complètement affalé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il fait chaud. Ma peau, à nue, est en contact direct avec mon bain. Ça détend ! Même si mes muscles me font encore souffrir après l'effort intense que j'ai fait mais le jeun en veux toujours la chandelle. Ma baignoire spéciale maintient le bain en mouvement et à une température idéale : 37°C. Si jamais quelqu'un d'étranger à ma famille entre dans la pièce, je risque d'avoir de mal à explique la situation. Mes cheveux déliés, trempent dans ce bain que je ne prends que très rarement. Vous m'imaginez pas la difficulté de se procuré pareil plaisir ! Mais d'un autre côté, il rend la peau douce et son parfum vous enivre totalement. Sa couleur peut perturber la première fois : un rouge sombre et métallique. Après, je pourrai dire que j'ai coloré mon bain. Mais l'odeur est dure à dissimuler. Qui plus est, je n'ai rien dissimulé ! Oh puis tant pis, j'ai la flemme de bouger. Je glisse volontairement dans le bain et m'immerge complètement. Je goutte du bout des lèvres le liquide qui, à peine en contact avec ma langue, me rend folle. Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur ma bouche. Soudain, le bruit de la porte me sort de ma léthargie. J'émerge rapidement : mes cheveux sont complètement trempés. Ils sont imbibés de liquide, les rendant raides et collants. Des rivières de liquide coulent sur ma tête et mon corps : sur mon front, autour de mes yeux et de mes lèvres, sur mes épaules et dans mon cou. La personne en face de moi, choqué par la vision, n'est pas de la maison : parfait ! Tout en souriant, je ma saisit de mon couteau au pied de la baignoire et le jette sur ma victime, en pleine tête. Une fois ma victime morte, je l'attrape, l'égorge au-dessus de la baignoire et la vide de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Et un de plus pour ma sœur : elle va être contente. Moi, je me replonge dans le bain et frisonne : il s'est réchauffé. Rien ne vaut le sang frais pour un bon bain !


	5. Pourquoi le cheval

Pourquoi le cheval se laisse-t-il monter et pas l'hippopotame ? Cette question complètement WTF lancé par une amie lors d'une bonne beuverie des familles me hante et m'obsède ! Cela fait trente- six ans que je n'ai pas dormi pour répondre à cette interrogation à la con ! Hystérique/ fou à lier #je suis un psychopathe Mouahahah …. Je me relève, ce qui se trouve devant moi est flou. Quelque chose tombe devant mes yeux et tout devient clair ! Mes mains pianotent sur mon clavier la réponse attendu : « Parce que je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes ». Une fois cela fait, je m'écrase sur mon clavier pour rattraper mes trente-six années de sommeil en retard !


End file.
